Voice Providers
Voice Actors= The following list is about all the voice providers that have contributed in the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. This list is organized by a voice actor's first appearance in the franchise. Note that it is unknown who are the voice providers for Freddy Fazbear and Toy Bonnie. Scott Cawthon Voices *Phone Guy *Phone Dude :For further information, see Scott Cawthon. Debi Derryberry Voices *Chica's Magic Rainbow Biography Debi was born and raised in the quiet desert community of Indio, California, reaping the benefits of a close and loving family who encouraged her to pursue her dreams. As one of Hollywood's most active voiceover artists AND multi-talented kids' entertainer, Debi Derryberry is probably best known as the voice of Jimmy Neutron. Debi's voiceover work includes the voice of Jimmy Neutron in the Academy Award-nominated Paramount/Nickelodeon film, "Jimmy Neutron-Boy Genius", Maureen, Phillip and Ken in the new animated Netflix hit show, "F is for Family", Spin Master's "LuvaBella" Doll, Diana in "Sailor Moon", Maya and Candy in "Glitter Force" Draculaura on Mattel"s "Monster High", Taimi in "Guild Wars 2", and voiceover roles in "Toy Story", "Zootopia", "Trolls", "Smurfs Lost Village" and "Boss Baby". Other voice work includes: Doc McStuffins, Scooby Doo, Wednesday from "The Addams Family", Gnocchi from "Curious George", Clay on "Playhouse Disney", Weenie from "Oswald the Octopus", Zatch Bell and Ryo Ohki from "Tenchi Muyo", Jackie from "Bobby's World", Jeannie from the Emmy-Nominated "Life with Louie", and Nergal Jr. on "Billy and Mandy" for Cartoon Network. Also an on-camera actress, Debi's credits include many commercials, "iCarly" and "True Beauty", and she can be seen in the features "Ghostworld", "Comic Book the Movie" and "Free Willy". In that film, Debi was the stunt double who actually rode the whale! Debi excelled in high school, serving as captain of the gymnastics team and on the student council, graduated from UCLA as a pre-med candidate, and ultimately, seeking to explore her creative side, moved to Nashville, Tennessee. After three years in Music City, she returned to Los Angeles to launch her voiceover career, and she has garnered feature roles in numerous high-profile films and TV shows. Official Profiles *Official website *Facebook *Twitter *YouTube Amber Lee Conners Voices *Nightmare Chica (FW) *JJ (FW) *Toy Chica (FW) *Clara *Toy Chica *Female Computer Voice (Help Wanted) Biography Voice Actress, Script Writer and Casting Director. Amber started voice acting in 2007 with a strong passion and vigor for the craft. She firmly believes that through hard work, determination and perseverance anything can be accomplished - and continues to holds herself to these beliefs and standards in her work. From Video games and Animation, to Commercials, Radio Ads and more - Amber's versatile and extensive range has enabled her to work in various forms of media. However, her true passion and specialty lay in character voices, especially for Video games. When she is not working, Amber enjoys a variety of hobbies including: Reading and writing fiction, drawing, watching Anime, playing Video games, listening to foreign music, watching Korean horror films, sewing & Cosplay. Official Profiles * Official website * Facebook * Twitter * Instagram * YouTube Jesse Adam Voices *Foxy (FW) *HandUnit (Angsty Teen) Biography Whether it was drawing my favourite NHL goalie, building custom Lego spaceships or designing super cool towns for my micro-machines (man I miss those), from a young age, I loved to create. As I've grown up that desire hasn't left; I've just had to find ways to get paid for doing it. Today instead of pencil crayons I use Photoshop; instead of Lego, I use a camera and instead of micro-machines, a mic. The awesome thing is, it still feels like I'm playing most days. Whether it's a voiceover, photograph, video production or design, as a follower of Jesus, my main goal in every project, as much as possible, is to bring glory to my Creator and Saviour. I have a deep desire to help the Church make Jesus known and to make true disciples for Him. My hope and prayer is that He can use my skills, along with other's gifts, to help do that. '' Official Profiles *Official website *Facebook *YouTube *Instagram Marc Martel Voices *Withered Foxy (Foxy.EXE) Biography ''Marc Martel, who did some of the singing in "Bohemian Rhapsody," was born in Canada in 1977 and grew up in Montreal listening to pop music such as George Michael.His parents had jobs at a church as pastor and choir leader, so it made sense that he would start a Christan rock band called Downhere, with several of his college friends. A record deal resulting in several albums led to his relocating to the States, in Nashville.When Queen drummer Roger Taylor was organizing a tribute band, Martel did an audition on vocals with the song, "Somebody to Love," and continued touring later with his own group Ultimate Queen Celebration , released an album of Queen covers, and started a 2019 tour of 14 countries where he has become popular as a tribute performer. Official Profiles * Official website * Facebook * Instagram * Twitter * YouTube Christopher McCullough Voices *Fredbear (FW) *Vlad *Foxy *Pigpatch *Fredbear (FIS2) About A passion for impersonations, a niche for accents, and a wide vocal range makes Christopher an ideal choice for your project. Christopher draws on his many years of stage theater along with improvisational comedy to provide a voice that not only can be zany and comical, but also conversational and heartwarming. From evil and villainous to the humble boy next door, anything is possible. '' Trivia * Chris's favorite animatronic in the franchise is Foxy, as mentioned in Dawko's first interview with him. He also would love to voice him as well in the later titles. ** Funny enough, that is the role that Chris got in ''Ultimate Custom Night. ***After that, he stated again that he would want to voice Ennard too if possible. * Chris favored Vlad over Fredbear, though it was mostly because Fredbear didn't have much lines. * Chris's favorite line for Fredbear and Vlad are "Do a barrel roll! Sorry, I'm not sure what came over me." and "I may be undead, but you're heartless!" respectively. Official Profiles *Official website *Twitter *YouTube PJ Heywood Voices *Souldozer *William Afton *Michael Afton *Scraptrap *Springtrap Official Profiles * Twitter * Reddit Heather Masters Voices *Baby *Baby (FW) *Scrap Baby *PlushBaby About As a lifelong Alaskan and avid backpacker, I know that the best experiences are found when you venture off the path others take. Where the independent spirit thrives and creativity blossoms. That's where you'll find me. With a B.A. in theatre and 20 years of experience acting and directing, I can meet your voiceover needs with confidence and originality. And as a proud graduate of Nancy Wolfson's Braintracks Audio, I know how to rock a mic. Leave the path. Encounter the unexpected. Trivia * The voice of Baby in FNaF World is a lot more robotic compared to the Baby's voice in later games. * Scott personally invited Heather to audition for Baby. She had never done voice acting for video games before (thus making this the first time) and was just a audiobook narrator, she thought that he was a scammer. * After the robotic voice for Baby in FNaF World, Heather made about six different variations of Baby's new voice after Scott stated to her that he wanted a more human sounding voice this time. * Baby's voice was inspired by Empress in The Neverending Story. Heather would put a necklace on her head and pretend to be Empress in front of the mirror when she was young. * Heather's favorite dialogues for Baby is "Something bad happened yesterday. Something bad always happens. I don't want it to happen again, There is something bad inside of me. I'm broken. I can't be fixed." Official Profiles * Official website * Twitter Andy Field Voices *HandUnit *Tutorial Unit About You've found the official website of Andy Field, the commercial voice of trusted brands like Virgin Mobile/WalMart, Homewood Suites, Blue Cross/Blue Shield, and many more! Andy is also the narrator's voice in two different Five Nights at Freddy's video games: Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location AND Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, and is a frequent guest at fan conventions around the world! Andy is the e-learning narrator of choice for clients all over the world, like Quimbee.com, The United States Navy, LiuLishuo, and many more! Trivia * Andy's favorite animatronic in FNaF is Circus Baby. * Ironically, despite the continuing joke throughout the franchise called "Exotic Butter" that Andy (Hand Unit) has said, Andy's favorite line for Hand Unit is actually "Welcome, Eggs Benedict", as it was the first humor in the game. * Andy found Tutorial Unit more enjoyable to voice than Hand Unit as Tutorial Unit had more personality. Official Profiles * Official website * Twitter * YouTube * Instagram * Reddit * Pinterest * Facebook Julie Shields Voices *Female Computer Voice (Sister Location) Biography Her name is Julie Shields, and Legend has it that her voice powers are supernatural… Julie is not only well on her way to voiceover stardom but enjoys a successful career in music as well. As a classically trained and accomplised lead singer/songwritter in a popular indie rock band, she has released several albums and written songs featured on both the big and small screen alike. Through singing and her extensive acting studies, Julie knows her voice intimately and what it’s capable of. Her uncanny ability to manipulate her sound and either improvise or take direction, in record time, is as thrilling to her clients as her voice is delightfully engaging and believable to audiences. Julie can deliver supernatural VO from her broadcast quality home studio or bring her powers to a studio near you! Trivia * Despite being the Female Computer Voice in Sister Location, Julie didn't voice it in Help Wanted. However, finger can point that she was unavailable at that time. Official Profiles * Official website * Facebook * Twitter * Instagram Michella Moss Voices *Ballora Trivia * Other than voicing Ballora, Michella wrote the short song for Ballora too with scripts provided by Scott, as she is a singer and songwriter herself as well. Official Profiles *Official website *Twitter *Facebook Kellen Goff Voices *Funtime Freddy *Molten Freddy *Fredbear Biography Kellen Goff is a Los Angeles-based voice actor, on-camera actor, and audio engineer. Since the age of 5, he's been practicing and perfecting his crafts, getting into theater acting, on-camera, and voiceover professionally at 13, and still keeping with it today. Though he is known for his work as Funtime Freddy, Molten Freddy, and Fredbear in the FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S series, Kellen has also been honored to play the roles of Overhaul in MY HERO ACADEMIA, Terrorscale Stalker and Fire Plume Harbinger in BLIZZARD'S HEARTHSTONE, The Grineer Boss Nox in WARFRAME, and Mansaku Nijimura in JOJO'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE. Kellen has also contributed to projects such as: SMITE (Freaky Tiki Ah Puch and Inu Gami Fenrir), A HAT IN TIME (Snatcher Minions), BLUE EXORCIST (Masato Chigusa), MARVEL'S AVENGERS ACADEMY (Bruce Banner), THE SWAN PRINCESS SERIES (Nums), WARHAMMER 40,000: INQUISITOR - MARTYR (The Renegade Sergeant), DON'T HUG ME I'M SCARED (Sammy the Spade), BERSERK (Kushan Leader), STAR TREK ONLINE (IKS Sarpek Captain), ORCS MUST DIE! UNCHAINED (Headhunter Guardian), FAMILY GUY: THE QUEST FOR STUFF (Monkey Kong), and many others! Trivia * Kellen Goff was expected to be an author and illustrator of children books when he was young. * As stated by Kellen, he would become an audio engineer if he never discovered voice acting as he was trained in that field. * Molten Freddy's voice lines was recorded around November 8, 2017, a month before the release of Pizzeria Simulator. * According to an interview with Lewis Dawkins, aka Dawko, some have jokingly nicknamed him "KellenBear", on account of him voicing several versions of Freddy Fazbear. *Kellen Goff expressed interest in someday voicing Helpy in a future installment in the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise, during an interview with Lewis Dawkins, aka Dawko. Official Profiles * Official website * Twitter * Facebook Zehra Jane Naqvi Voices *Bidybab *Elizabeth Afton Biography My name is Zehra Jane - I am a trained and successful voice over artist, actress and singer with over twenty years of experience in the industry. My diverse background in the world of acting and singing, combined with my British/Indian/Australian heritage gives me a unique versatility as a voice over artist and I feel privileged to be able to work with clients across the globe. Official Profiles * Official website * Linkedin * Twitter Bob Barnes Voices *The Immortal and The Restless Narrator Biography In the Top 50 All Time Voices.com Favorite Voices! Smooth, mature baritone but capable of everything from serious religious and political reads to zany characters and cartoons. As an audio producer, Bob reads with your post work in mind. He's a full-time voice pro with a keen knowledge of the constraints of budgets and importance of deadlines. (See his feedback page for a long list of satisfied clients and lots of 5-star ratings!) He guarantees his work to be satisfactory no matter what type of client he might be working for. Bob's studio was acoustically designed by professionals at Auralex. It's equipped with Adobe Audition (formerly Cool Edit Pro) and a host of microphones, including Neumann U-47, Shure SM-7, RCA 44-BX and 77-DX ribbon mics. Both phone patch and Skype available so you can hear and direct Bob during the session from your phone. No charge for studio use for voice over sessions. If you need post work, Bob has 17 music libraries and one of the largest SFX libraries in the country! He's a Clio award-winning audio producer and experienced editor of both voice and music. John Matthew Voices * Board Member (Sister Location) Biography Hi there. I’m John. Thanks for visiting my site. I make my living as a voiceover talent, but that wasn’t always the case. A rather long and crooked path led to my current station. So, who am I? Where am I from? How did I get here? We may never know, but clues from my murky past help paint the picture. I’m from right here in Los Angeles. I was a big reader as a young kid, and connected early on with the fiction of Kurt Vonnegut, P.G. Wodehouse, and in particular Ray Bradbury. His fantastical evocations of mood and ambience struck a chord with me that still resonates. Throw in spooky and scifi story lines and I became a fan for life. Science and history are favorite subjects too. Like a lot of voice actors, I was a natural mimic, always trying to imitate interesting and funny voices from TV and films. I saw Jaws and immediately began imitating Robert Shaw’s crusty sea captain Quint (I have not, however, gone back in the ocean). But the rhythm got me first (they were right), and after the usual early piano lessons, I started on the drums at age 14. The neighbors have suffered ever since. I played in bands, played volleyball, climbed Southern California’s mighty peaks and even got a degree in Geography from UCLA. But by then my voice and wisecracking ways had led me to voiceover classes (improv too), and I knew that my professional place was behind the mic. I started small, voicing ads for local cable and radio stations, and worked my way up from there. Official Profiles * Official website * YouTube * Facebook Jason Kappus Voices *Technicians Biography Whether you need cool and casual or hip and energetic … Voice of God or voice of guy next door … Jason has a strong natural deep engaging tone that can excite or soothe, intimidate or encourage. His clients have described his voice as AUTHENTIC - BOLD - CLASSY - FRIENDLY - GENUINE - PROFESSIONAL - NATURAL - WARM. Jason is also often asked for that tough gritty gravelly manly sound everybody loves. Or if you’re looking for Regular Joe - he has that conversational easygoing everyman voice that draws customers in with its trustworthy and comforting tone. Jason is a versatile talent, lending his voice to companies around the world for TELEVISION & RADIO SPOTS, WEB VIDEOS, PRODUCT VIDEOS, BRAND ANTHEMS, DOCUMENTARIES, VIDEOGAME CHARACTERS & NARRATORS, MOVIE TRAILERS and whatever else clients need! With scores of happy clients, you can be sure that Jason will deliver a quality product you’ll LOVE, that will give your project that special touch you’re looking for! Official Profiles * Official website * Facebook * Linkedin * Twitter * YouTube Becky Shrimpton Voices *Bon-Bon *Funtime Chica Biography If you're in North America, it's hard to miss the voice of Becky Shrimpton. With hundreds of voice projects to her credit for major international brands, her experience and warmth shines through every read. As the voices of Funtime Chica and Bon Bon in the hit game series Five Nights at Freddy's, Nurse Helen Flood and as of Season 11, Fire Fighter Penny Morris on Amazon Prime's US version of Fireman Sam, Becky loves to delight (and freak out) kids of all ages. Acting since the age of 12, Becky formalized her training obtaining a Bachelor of Fine Arts in Acting from the University of British Columbia, and studying classic theatre in Oxford, England with the British American Drama Academy. She continues her professional growth to this day with private voice and acting classes with top international coaches, like Nancy Wolfson of Brain Tracks Audio and Emmy Award Winner Susan Hart. For three years, Becky has been a professional podcaster and a pop-culture commentator on The Royal Canadian Movie Podcast. There, she speaks with and interviews all sorts of Canadian film industry experts from Academy Award to Canadian Comedy Award winners. She's also the co-host and co-writer of the podcast AI Meets World from Microsoft and the Globe and Mail's Globe Content Studio. It explores how AI technology is changing the world around us and using sci-fi movies and TV to explain complex topics. '' Trivia * "Everything is okay!" is Becky's favorite line for Bon-Bon. * In an interview with Lewis Dawkins, Becky mentioned that she would love to voice a Chica character. She later got the role of Funtime Chica in ''Ultimate Custom Night. Official Profiles * Official website * Twitter * Linkedln Dave Steele Voices *Henry Biography Dave Steele, a versatile Voice Actor and Voice Talent noted for a wide range of styles. You can hear all of his material and see video clips at the web site Steele Imaging. '' ''Dave has been chosen as the 2019 National Voice for Bud Lights Real Genius campaign. '' ''It's over 30 years of experience behind the microphone that make Dave Steele a valuable tool in a clients branding war chest. Delivery styles include sincere, exceptionally warm, conversational, smooth or big movie trailer. Additionally, bold and sports style deliveries for a commanding presence. As a voice talent, Dave's clean and clear style of reading make him an ideal candidate for narration. Official Profiles * Official website * Facebook * YouTube * Vimeo Darren Roebuck Voices *Toy Freddy Biography I have been a professional voice actor since 2006, and have recorded thousands of scripts for hundreds of satisfied clients worldwide. Some of my more notable clients are Sketchers, John Deere, B&W Trailer Hitches, Marriott, HP, and 7-11. '' ''When you work with me you get: * Great communication * Quick turn-arounds * Hassle free pick-ups * High quality audio that is produced to suit the exact specifications of your project. '' ''No project is too big or too small. I love to work, and deliver the same professionalism on every project. If you have any questions, please ask. I'm here to help. Official Profiles * Official website * Facebook Jena Rundus Voices *Mangle *The Puppet Trivia * Despite voicing for Mangle and The Puppet, Jena initially auditioned for Withered Chica and got her roles through there. Official Profiles * Instagram * Facebook Hans Yunda Voices *Withered Bonnie Biography I am a trained actor and singer. That prepared me for the Voice Over without even knowing it. One of my friends/Colleague, pointed out to me that I should pursued the Voice Over career. Being a professional music producer himself, met a lot of VO artists and told me I had really good voice and I knew how to use it. So I started my research and tried my skills auditioning for various projects and to my surprise I was hired approximately 80 percent of the time. I mainly work for the Spanish market, but I am open to work in the general market as well. I have done some VO work for Audiobooks, Commercials, Documentaries and produce several other VO work for my wife, who is a VO artist as well. Being a musician a singer myself, I know how to operate DAWs, I can do editing, mixing and mastering. Official Profiles * Facebook Darbi Worley Voices *Withered Chica Biography Darbi's energetic, infectious spirit comes through in her voice work. A highly versatile artist, Darbi can play everything from the quirky girl next door to the sexy, sultry siren to an all-American mom. And if you're looking for perky, look no further. Darbi's clients include Burlington Coat Factory, Music Choice, McDonald's, Aveda, Blistex, Marvin Windows, Cost Cutters and many more. Official Profiles * Official Website * Twitter * Facebook Tim Simmons Voices *Nightmare Freddy Biography There's a reason why I'm in the top 100 favorites of all time - I pay them. NO, just joking. The REAL reason is that I make every job as important as the last. I give 110% every time and I'm only happy when the client is happy. I love bringing characters to life or making a game or book trailer grab the viewer's attention. At this time (August of 2015), I have probably voiced something close to 500 different characters in over 120 computer games plus many other kinds of projects such as commercials, book and game trailers, museum tours, podcasts, etc. Trivia *Tim originally auditioned for Freddy Fazbear, and was thought to be the character's voice actor, but Scott debunked this on Reddit, stating he hired Tim for a different part based on his audition, this part being Nightmare Freddy.I hired Tim for a different part based on his audition for Freddy. - Reddit Zach Hoffman Voices *Nightmare Fredbear Biography Zach! is a nationally represented, professional voice actor. His experience in commercial, promo, and narration have defined many years of his career and been a firm foundation for his work in animation and video games. Zach! is gifted in his ability to craft memorable characters and pride’s himself in versatility. Zach! is well versed in English dialects and is able to perform many with native accuracy. Zach! is passionate about dialing in the right voice and vantage to tell your story. Whether it be a corporate presentation, TV, Radio, or online advertisement, narrative, or multiple complex characters for a video game, film, or TV series, Zach! is dedicated to his craft and refuses to finish work that he is not proud of. With a long family history in the industry in LA and Nashville, the idiosyncratic voiceover world and its language is native to Zach!'s DNA. '' Official Profiles * Official website * Instagram * Facebook * Twitter Eric D. Ward Voices *Nightmare Biography ''American of Bahamian descent, 25 year resident of The Bahamas with 37 years of radio experience and 27 years as an on-air personality and talent for local and international clients in the U.S. and The Bahamas. The current owner of a media company with a radio station, cable tv channel, audio/video distribution provider and former General Manager of a media company with a portfolio of 5 radio stations. Keyondra Shannae Voices *Jack-O-Chica Biography Keyondra is a New York City based voice actor with a versatile voice that fits a wide variety of projects. Her ability to change vocal styles, from delivering a warm, friendly urban sound, to a bubbly girl next door feel, to the strength of a powerful female warrior, makes her sought out by clients worldwide. Her voice has been heard nationally in television, radio, and internet commercials. She has also been heard in video games (you may have heard her as the voice of Jack-O-Chica in the popular video game Ultimate Custom Night or the voices of both Nightshade and Ghost in the popular mobile game Marvel: Avengers Academy), video game trailers, business/explainer videos, animation, and many other genres. '' ''Her natural voice has been described as soothing, warm, friendly, engaging, sweet and expressive. As a genuinely versatile female voice actor, she is able to change her vocal style, while still maintaining a believable, conversational tone. So whether you need a young, child-like voice, an evil villain, some urban flair, a girl next door, a mature corporate sound, or even something not of this world, she will work with you to deliver a sound that will get your project noticed. Keyondra can also provide multiple voices for the same project, giving each one its own unique sound, personality and characteristics. As a classically trained musician, she brings a high level of artistry to voice over projects, while still maintaining an authentic, believable sound. She will handle your project with great care, and give you the quality read that you are looking for. Official Profiles * Official website * Facebook * Twitter * Linkedin * Instagram Aleks Le Voices *Nightmarionne Official Profiles * Twitter * Facebook Matthew Curtis Voices *Nightmare Balloon Boy *Music Man Biography I have been performing nearly my entire life whether it be singing onstage, acting in front of the camera or working behind the microphone but Voice Over has always been my passion. As I was growing up in California my parents would supply us kids with an endless amount of cassettes ranging from the comic styling of Abbott and Costello, the original radio drama, The Shadow and to the lessons learned from Mr. Whittaker in Adventures in Odyssey. Inspired with a mind churning with voices I would create my own dramas and adventures on an old cassette recorder, hidden under blankets for the best sound and sneaking into my parents' master bathroom if I needed the echo of sewers or cathedrals. Once I discovered cartoons my roster of characters expanded and I began to mix and match my favorite voices, something I still do to this day. I even took a stab at narrating my own audiobooks, starting at first with my stories and then trying to tackle Lord of The Rings so my father could listen to it in his car. A surprise I wanted to keep until it was finished. So he still doesn't know about it yet. From those humble beginnings I have had the pleasure of working in nearly all forms of Voice Over from Radio to TV to Explainer videos to Audiobooks to, my favorite, Cartoons and Videogames. I am grateful to be doing what I love and thankful to my wonderful wife and son for putting up with me at work. Official Profiles * Official website * Facebook * Linkedin * Twitter Joe Gaudet Voices *Funtime Foxy *Mr. Hippo *Rockstar Foxy About An industry leader for over 10 years, Joe Gaudet offers a full range of voice over services from his professional home recording studio. Joe has lent his voice to some of the most trusted brands around the world, has starred in network animated series and has voice doubled for many of Hollywood's biggest names. His voice can be described as friendly, relatable, sincere, authentic, fresh, powerful and energetic. '' Official Profiles * Official website * Facebook * Instagram * Twitter * Linkedin Gwenith Knight Voices *No. 1 Crate Biography ''Whether you need the youthful, energetic voice of the girl next door or the regal, mature voice of a queen, Gwenith can meet your voiceover needs. Her voice can be smooth, authoritative, bubbly, sarcastic, charismatic, convincing, corporate, alluring, pleasing, chatty, inspiring, confident, compelling, decisive, satisfying, persuasive, conversational, enchanting, trustworthy, emotional, or classy. Clients include McDonald's, Tractor Supply Company, Microsoft, Fandango, Shutterfly, Timex, and CUNA Mutual Group. You can also hear her in the role of Trash and the Gang in Five Nights at Freddy's UCN. Official Profiles * Linkedin Madison Brunoehler Voices *Happy Frog Biography Madison Brunoehler (pronounced: brew-nailer) is a versatile voice talent with a large variety of highly developed diverse characters of various ages - from toddlers to grandmas - from chickens to robots - from goths to geeks - from sweet girl next door to Disney style animated character. Madison is the star and creator of the YouTube channel Madi2theMax which features impressions and recreations of beloved animated films with millions of views. This skill set translates to her being able to be many characters for your projects - from the lovable girl next door to the sarcastic spy. Official Profile * Instagram August Sargenti Voices *Nedd Bear Biography August has over six years of experience in the voice acting field. His neutral voice sits between the Alto - Tenor range, but is able to shift up or down as needed. He has a natural rasp that can be accentuated, or reduced depending on the tone of the read in all ranges. He can be smooth and well spoken for business, and fun and casual for your more upbeat and friendly projects. Represented locally and nationally, August's work has been used in Explainer videos, television, radio, IVR's, Audio Book narration, video games, and animation. Official Profiles * Official website * Facebook * Instagram * Soundcloud * Twitter * Linkedin Peter Baker Voices *Orville Elephant Biography I'm Peter Baker, a full-time, experienced English voice actor with my own broadcast quality studio in the UK. I offer deep and clear English narration and also various character voices. Official Profiles * Official website * Linkedin Kai Skrotzki Voices *Rockstar Freddy Biography Kai Skrotzki is a Canadian voice actor located in the Greater Toronto Area. After earning his B.A. in Philosophy at York University, he decided to switch gears and pursue a career in voice over and lend his creative craziness to animation, video games, and businesses alike. '' ''When Kai isn't in the booth, he enjoys reading a variety of fantasy books on his kindle, getting #immersed in video games, arguing (the non-yelling kind), and of course enjoying the wackiness of Western or Japanese animation! Official Profiles * Official website * Twitter George Osborne Voices *Rockstar Bonnie Biography George Osborne has 9 years experience as on-air talent and production assistant for major market radio. Skilled in voicing , editing (experience with multiple DAWs, currently using Studio One) and script work. INFINITELY DIRECT-ABLE and always enthusiastic about collaborating with the client to exceed expectations. Ally Johnson Voices *Rockstar Chica Official Profiles * Twitter * Instagram Lena Hill Voices *Lefty About Hi! Welcome to my site! I am an actor, voice over talent and singer in Austin, Texas. I’m also a mama, partner, friend, confidant, shoulder to cry on and sister. I have over 15 years of performance experience. I’ve sung at fancy places like The Disney Concert Hall (LA), Meyerson Symphony Hall (Dallas), The Long Center (Austin) and Carnegie Hall (NY) and many many many not so fancy but equally delightful places. I have voiced for loads of fancy brands like Tuesday Morning, Tanger Outlets, Dillard’s, HEB, Office Depot, Hilton, Hampton Inn, World Market (many others) and many many many not so fancy but equally delightful brands. On the stage and screen, I’ve had the pleasure of working side-by-side with Oscar, Grammy, and Tony Award winners (such as Eric Whitacre, Hila Plitmann, Sally Kellerman, Shea Whigham, Andrea Burns and Greg Chun) and many many many incredibly talented people who have never won a darn thing. Official Profiles *Official Website *Twitter *Instagram *Facebook *Linkedin *Soundcloud *YouTube Stephanie Belinda Quinn Voices *Dee Dee Biography I’m a word-slinger and all-around dippy gal who creates voices chock-full of goosepimply warm-and-fuzzies, soaked through with bust-a-gut-funny. If you and your kids have video games, there’s a good chance you’ve spent time with me in your house and you didn’t even know it. '' ''I lend a hand to mega-talented producers, directors, production companies, game developers, animation studios, recording studios, toy makers, publishers, ad agencies, and other need-a-great-voice types worldwide by creating voices that attract die-hard fans so they can make major moolah doing what they love to do. And when I’m not doing that, I’m tap dancing, singing, songwriting, playing a plethora of musical instruments, writing, making art, hanging with my cat, or treasure hunting. Official Profiles * Official website * Twitter * Facebook * YouTube * Instagram * SoundCloud Trivia *Stephanie was also going to voice Toy Bonnie, but Toy Bonnie doesn't have voice acting in Ultimate Custom Night, suggesting the lines were scrapped. Tabatha Skanes Voices *Vengeful Spirit (Happy Frog, Orville Elephant, Nedd Bear) Biography Tabby is a professional actress, singer & voice over artist. Recently moved to LA, Tabby is thrilled to be continuing some of her many passions: Acting & Voice Over! This PCPA grad has been on and off stage, screen, & radio; and has been an Actress & Voice Over Artist professionally for 12 years. Tabby loves to vocally play with different characters, dialects & ages. Trivia * Tabatha Skanes's voice only appeared in one of each Happy Frog, Orville Elephant and Nedd Bear's voice line. She can be heard as a female whisper behind their voices. Official Profiles * Instagram Yoon Ho Voices *Freddy, Foxy and Mangle (A Journey of Revenge cutscenes) Biography Professional Voice Over for 10 years (Been thorugh Union) -Video / Online games (Black Desert, Archeage etc) -Narrations (BBC) -Documentaries (NHK) -Characters (Audio Book) -Animations Warm, Deep, Heartful, Sexy, Rich, Low tone, Mid tone, Chic, Modern, Relaxed, Tough I have a professional recording studio. I do not record at a small home recording studio, and yet, offer affordable rates. Also speak fluent English. Trivia * Other than Japanese as shown in the game, Yoon Ho can also speak Korean (his native language) and Mandarin. Official Profiles * Yoon Ho's team's official website * Facebook * YouTube Briana Kennedy Voices *Tape Girl Biography Briana Kennedy is a chameleon like character actress, originally from St.Paul, Minnesota. She has been acting professionally since the age of 7, and her love for storytelling has only grown with time. Briana is known for short film Vàmonos, CBS's Stalker, feature film Driving While Black, King Bach's Bachelor Pad TV, Pharrell Williams "Happy" campaign, and David Schmoeller's feature film Little Monsters. Official Profiles * Instagram Jessica Tang Voices *Reluctant Follower Biography Jessie is a voice talent with an expressive and versatile voice that does very well for Animation, Audiobooks, Movie Trailers, Video Games, Narrations, Motivational & Inspirational dialogues, Radio/TV Ads, and Educational recordings. She fully understands the need to deliver a project that accomplishes your goals within your time requirements and budget! Jessie's voice is authentic and warm, with the classic girl-next-door vibe in a neutral, non-regional accent. Her voice can be described as ranging from Authentic, Approachable, Conversational, Engaging, Enthusiastic, Friendly, Youthful, Millenial, Soothing, and Sweet, to Professional, Educational, Motivational, and Inspirational. What ever the purpose of your voice over project is, Jessie will bring her unique voice, her commitment and dedication to a high quality product, and professionalism to assist you with connecting to your audience! References |-|Gallery = Interview Videos The FNaF Show - Episode 1 ft. Kellen Goff (Funtime Freddy)|Dawko's interview with Kellen Goff who voices Funtime Freddy. The FNaF Show - Episode 3 ft. Heather Masters (Baby)|Dawko's interview with Heather Masters who voices Baby. The FNaF Show - Episode 4 ft. Andy Field (Hand & Tutorial Unit)|Dawko's interview with Andy Field who voices Hand Unit and Tutorial Unit. The FNaF Show - Episode 6 ft. PJ Heywood (William & Michael Afton)|Dawko's interview with PJ Heywood who voices William and Michael Afton. The FNaF Show - Episode 7 ft. Becky Shrimpton (Bon-Bon)|Dawko's interview with Becky Shrimpton who voices Bon-Bon. The FNaF Show - Episode 8 ft. Chris McCullough (Fredbear & Vlad)|Dawko's interview with Chris McCullough who voices Fredbear and Vlad. The FNaF Show - Episode 9 ft. Michella Moss (Ballora)-0|Dawko's interview with Michella Moss who voices Ballora. The FNaF Show Season 2 - Episode 1 ft. Joe Gaudet (Mr. Hippo, Funtime Foxy, Rockstar Foxy)|Dawko's interview with Joe Gaudet who voices Mr. Hippo, Funtime Foxy and Rockstar Foxy. The FNaF Show Season 2 - Episode 2 ft. Matthew Curtis (Nightmare BB & Music Man)|Dawko's interview with Matthew Curtis who voices Nightmare BB & Music Man. The FNaF Show Season 2 - Episode 5 ft. Chris McCullough (Foxy & Pigpatch)|Dawko's interview with Chris McCullough who voices Foxy & Pigpatch. The FNaF Show Season 2 - Episode 6 ft. Kellen Goff (Fredbear)|Dawko's second interview with Kellen Goff who voices Fredbear. The FNaF Show Season 2 - Episode 7 ft. Aleks Le (Nightmarionne)|Dawko's interview with Aleks Le who voices Nightmarionne. The FNaF Show Season 2 - Episode 8 ft. Kai Skrotzki (Rockstar Freddy)|Dawko's interview with Kai Skrotzki who voices Rockstar Freddy. The FNaF Show Season 2 - Episode 10 ft. Amber Lee Connors (Toy Chica)|Dawko's interview with Amber Lee Connors who voices Toy Chica. An Interview with Scott Cawthon|Dawko's interview with Scott Cawthon, who voices Phone Guy and Phone Dude, and created the franchise. Category:People Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Category:Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery Category:FNaF World Category:Freddy in Space 2